The present invention relates to escapement devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to escapement devices configured to control the spacing of components, parts, or other items traveling down a flow path, such as a conveyor.
After the manufacture or unloading of bulk components onto a conveyor, it is often necessary to provide uniform spacing between the components as they travel down the conveyor. For example, this uniform spacing may be required to facilitate attachment of the components to another part, to fill the components with a liquid, to attach a label to the components, or to perform any other process on the components that requires uniform spacing therebetween. Escapement devices are often provided on conveyors or assembly lines to time the release of these components on the conveyor to provide this uniform spacing.
According to one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, an escapement device is provided that is configured to control the flow of items along a flow path, such as a conveyor. The escapement device includes a housing, first and second shafts positioned in the housing, and a lockout mechanism. The housing includes a channel having a width and a length. The first and second shafts are configured to move between an extended and retracted position. The lockout mechanism is configured to prevent the first and second shafts from simultaneously being positioned in the retracted position and includes a plurality of lock members positioned end to end in the channel.
Each of the lock members is configured to move between first and second positions and have widths less than the length of the channel and greater than one half the width of the channel. A first of the lock members is positioned to contact the first shaft. A second of the lock members is positioned to contact the second shaft. The first lock member blocks movement of the first shaft to the retracted position when in the second position. The second lock member blocks movement of the second shaft to the retracted position when in the first position. Movement of the first shaft to the retracted position causes the first and second lock members to move to the first position. Movement of the second shaft to the retracted position causes the first and second lock members to move to the second position.
According to other preferred embodiments of the present invention, an escapement device is provided that is configured to control the flow of items along a flow path. The escapement device comprises a housing, a first shaft positioned in the housing to move between an extended position and a retracted position, a second shaft positioned in the housing to move between an extended position and a retracted position, and a spherical lock member. The lock member is positioned to contact at least one of the first and second shafts to block said shaft from moving between the extended and retracted positions. The lock member has an outer surface defining an interior region filled with a solid material and defines a circular cross section of the lock member.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the escapement device includes a plurality of lock members positioned end to end along a channel of the housing. One of the lock members is positioned to contact the first shaft to block movement of the first shaft between the retracted and extended positions. Another of the lock members is positioned to contact the second shaft to block movement of the second shaft between the retracted and extended positions. The lock members have a width that is less than a length of the channel and greater than one half a width of the channel. A first of the lock members is positioned between a second of the lock members and the first shaft. The second lock member is positioned between the first lock member and the second shaft. The first lock member has a first axis of rotation and the second lock has a second axis of rotation spaced apart from the first axis of rotation. At least one of the first and second shafts has a lock surface configured to contact one of the lock members. The lock surface has a depth that is greater than one third the length of said lock member.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.